


Loss

by Notmenotthem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Family Reunions, Father/Son Incest, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Reunion Sex, Tragedy, Underage Kissing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: A witch casts a spell on John Winchester. To make him miserable. Unfortunately, she is a amateur. She accidentally turns young Adam into a girl. With Kate unavailable, Adam was forced to live with John. Unfortunately, Adam and John were already in a relationship. When a feminine Adam gets pregnant, John had to hide Adam and his baby from the world.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/John Winchester
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A warning. Mentions of sex, rape, incest. Don't read any further if this offends you.
> 
> Work of fiction.

Adam was excited. John was coming to pick him up. Kate had to leave the country for a few months and called John to watch over ten year old Adam. John eagerly agreed. He and Adam were already close, John taking Adam's virginity before his tenth birthday. 

Adam cried when John first took him, but eventually grew to love it. He often begged John to take him whenever Kate wasn't around. John loved little Adam, that's why he always came over every summer, sending his boys to Bobby's or Pastor's Jim for training. 

He didn't mean to take Adam, just that Kate wouldn't put out. He was sexually frustrated, and Adam wouldn't leave him alone. While they were watching TV, Adam kept crawling on his lap. His balls were full and needed release. Adam wouldn't leave so John couldn't jerk off.

Adam's presence excited John, and he kept grinding on John's jeans. He started rubbing Adam, and when Adam didn't protest, John gave him his first kiss. The next thing he knew, he made a makeshift bed on the floor and he and Adam were making out. Then John took out a bottle and lubed up, the next thing he knew he was deep inside his son.

When he took Adam the first time, Adam was crying. Adam just wanted to play. He was crying when John entered his young body. He was only at the tip, when he felt John's balls on his butt, he screamed. He cried the whole time John thrusted into him. He eventually got used to it, but it hurt. Then afterwards, when John came, he held Adam as he cried. He didn't cry the second time, but he sniffled. Then after awhile, he got used to it. He ended up getting used to John, and ended up loving sex. He wanted no one but John, and called him his boyfriend. John didn't protest, he considered Adam his. 

John felt incredibly guilty as he remembered the night he took Adam's virginity. He should have sent Adam to bed, but he didn't. He was too horny. Adam didn't fight him, not even when they were naked. When he took Adam's virginity the first time, Adam cried. Then when he reached the hilt, his balls on Adam's butt, Adam screamed. He didn't move, not until Adam got used to it, then he started moving. He fucked Adam gently, wiping away his tears. He moved slow and gentle, showing Adam sex wasn't scary. When he came, he was sure Adam had his first orgasm, his small body shivered. The next few times were rough, Adam kept crying, but eventually got used to it. He ended up loving sex, always begging John to fuck him, being careful not to say it in front of his mom. 

They fucked regularly ever since. Even during Adam's tenth birthday party. They fucked in Adam's bedroom, being careful to be quiet for Adam's guests. It was only a few minutes, but Adam thanked John for the gift. Then after the guests left, and Kate going to work later that night, Adam and John had a marathon birthday fuck fest. Adam rode John several times that night, always screaming "Dad!"

They fucked all over the apartment, the couch, table, chairs, the bathroom, against the counter, finishing on Kate's bed. John smiled at the memories, he pounded Adam as hard as he could, not caring what the neighbors thought.

Kate thanked John being there for Adam, and asked him if he can take Adam for a year. Her parents needed her for some legal loophole and John eagerly agreed. Kate pulled Adam out of school, and John was in the Impala on his way to see his son/lover.

Before he got there, he made arrangements for Sam and Dean to stay with Bobby for a year. When Bobby asked why, John said he had a important case, always implying very important. Bobby understood, but Sam and Dean didn't. They were angry that John was leaving, but John said they needed the extra training, especially when all three failed to kill that witch.

It was supposed to be a cakewalk. The witch was a clumsy witch. Normally hunters would leave her alone, but she indirectly killed a man. His heart exploded in his body when she cast a love spell on him, to make him fall in love with her. It didn't stop there, she accidentally killed his brother as well, by him drowning in his tears.

She cast a curse on John when she captured all three.

"You will feel great pain. Your misery will be great." 

Great that was cryptic. Fearing for his children's lives, he sent them to Bobby's with a arsenal of protection spells and items. He seen psychic Missouri Moseley, who told John he will lose someone he cared about. She said she didn't know who.

When Kate called, he was glad to have Adam. He could protect him. Adam hugged John and John took him to his hidden cabin. He had protection spells everywhere, his cabin, his car, the property around his place. When they got there, John cast a protection spell on Adam. 

The cabin was stocked up. Food, weapons, and even a small TV. John even stocked up on a generator and extra firewood. They made arrangements for Adam to attend home school. John was a good teacher, he homeschooled his boys, if they were away for a long time.

They didn't have sex, not for a few days. John wanted to make sure Adam was safe. Finally, Adam got frustrated and climbed on John as he slept. John woke up to Adam riding his dick. Then afterwards, they continued their illicit affair.

The snowstorm was blowing outside and John was fucking Adam. He was balls deep, his dick slipping inside easily into his son. It was a snow day, school was out. Their bodies glowed in the soft lighting, as John fucked his son. 

Adam's arms were wrapped around his father, moaning as he thrusted into him. He didn't mind, he loved it when John was on top, he felt protected. 

"Mmmmm. Uh uh, dad...keep going." Adam moaned. John complied grabbing Adam's legs as he sat up pulling Adam into his lap. Too bad the electricity was out, the camera would have captured this moment. He had his generator, but he needed to conserve gas. Besides, what Adam and John was doing, it was fun.

Adam kissed John as he rode John, his small arms and legs wrapped around his torso. As Adam bounced, John made sure Adam was greatly pleasured. His tongue and Adam's danced as they moaned in each other's mouths.

When they were done, John put more wood in the stove. The snowstorm showed no signs of stopping. They kissed goodnight, and both slept naked.

Unfortunately, the witch's spell was on John, with it affecting Adam. When Adam screamed the next morning, John was horrified. Adam was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and Adam needed to pee. Being careful not to wake his father, Adam went to use the washroom, he felt strange, but chalked it up to sleeping in a new place. He wondered why his neck tickled, but he figured it was because he just woke up. When he reached down to pee, he realized his penis was gone. When he turned on the light, he gasped when he saw a little girl standing in front of him. When he covered himself, he realized that was his reflection. His screams woke John up.

John was in a deep sleep when he heard Adam screaming. Pulling out his gun he kept beside his side of the bed, he ran to the bathroom and was startled to see a little girl standing there, when she called him dad, is when he realized that was Adam.

John was holding Adam as he cried. They were both dressed, both felt weird with Adam's transformation. John had no clue how to reverse the spell, good thing Kate wasn't here, he was sure she thought she went insane. 

"Dad. I'm a girl. Fix it." Adam moaned in a small voice.

He kissed her head. "I'll try, baby girl." John felt hopeless. The storm showed no signs of stopping, and he couldn't open the door. If he did, the snow would get in. Looks like he had tons of shoveling. He wanted to ask Adam for help, but couldn't.

"Boy. Not girl." 

John sighed. This was going to be a long day. They were playing cards, and pretty much played every board game John had. Two. 

"Dad, I'm bored."

"I know, but there is nothing to do. The snow is way too deep.''

Normally, they would be having sex, but there as no way in hell John was touching Adam, he didn't want a repeat of last year.

Adam squirmed in his seat. This body was weird, and he hated his hair. John had to admit it, Adam was a pretty girl, but felt like a pervert looking at girl Adam.

"Dad, do you hate me?" Adam asked sadly. John took care of Adam, after the initial shock faded. He cooked breakfast and played games, but barely looked and touched Adam.

"What?! No! Of course not! I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Adam demanded.

"Adam. No, um, you want lunch? I can make you a sandwich."

"No! Dad, it's still me. I'm still the same. Dad. Look at me. Dad!"

John looked at his son/daughter. Adam was glaring at him. His/her arms were crossed and was giving him a dirty look. Her lips were in a pout. John hated to say it, her mouth was cute.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you don't hate me. Dad, it's still me."

John didn't know what to say. When Adam got up and hugged him, John hugged her back. 

"Well, Adam. What now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you have a test coming up. Studying is good."

Adam frowned. "Dad, it's snowing."

"Tough. Get studying."

John was taking a well deserved nap while Adam was doing his homework. The room was getting dark, and Adam eyes were strained from the oil lamp. He yawned. He decided to take a nap with his dad. Wrapping her arms around John, she fell asleep.

John woke up when his erection pressing on Adam's back. He pulled Adam closer, willing to give him a great wake up call, with him jerking Adam off, when he felt something odd. Adam was smooth. Too smooth. Then when he felt a opening, John realized Adam's curse. Shit! John yanked his hand away. 

He carefully crawled away and sat down. No. No way in hell was he raping his child. Not again. He prayed for forgiveness. What happened to Adam, he was sure God did to punish John. That's why He sent that witch.

Adam woke up chilly. He realized he was alone.

"Dad?" He saw John sitting on the kitchen table playing solitaire.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Slept enough."

"Dad, can you cook me something?"

"Sure."

Since they power was out, the cooking was limited. They ate tomato soup and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. John used the wood stove to cook. Afterwards they were sitting on the bed with John telling Adam a story.

Afterwards Adam was really bored. They already played several games of cards, talked and played monopoly. John too was bored. If it wasn't for the weather, John would have took Adam on the town, to see his favorite hockey team. 

Adam looked at John. If they couldn't have sex, kissing would be alright. 

''Dad."

"Hmm."

"Can we kiss?" Adam asked shyly. "Please. I miss kissing. Plus I'm bored."

John turns his head sharpy towards his son.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fine." 

Later as they were lying down. John tried not to look at his daughter. God that felt weird saying that. What Adam asked him. Not that John didn't want to, Adam was still Adam, but he was vulnerable. What if he never changed back? Kate would kill him. Plus Sam and Dean. If she was forced to stay with John, there was the possibly of boys. John was already loading his gun.

When he felt Adam crawling on him, John didn't push him off. Not even as she started kissing him. 

Thirty minutes later, John's lips were sore. They made out for awhile. John's pajamas were tight. Adam was staring at him with a sexy pout on her lips. Already John was fantasizing those lips around his cock. Her hair was shoulder length and messy from their makeout session. John wondered if he and Adam should have sex. Better John than a random boy that will break Adam's heart.

"Adam. Do you want to do more? Would you like to do what we usually do?"

"You mean sex? How? I'm a girl."

"I admit it would be different. But it can be fun. What do you say."

Adam thought of it. He felt weird down there when they were kissing. Like hot. His underwear felt wet when John was necking him.

"Okay."

"I'll be gentle. Tell me to stop if you don't feel comfortable."

"Alright."

Adam was moaning as John was licking him. He knew what girls look like thanks to his health books and TV, but what John was doing. Nothing described what he was feeling. He gasped as John's tongue swirled around his private part.

John was naked laying flat on his stomach as he licked Adam's pussy. Her bare pussy was pink and smooth, allowing John full access. His tongue was lapping up Adam's juices as she came, over and over again. He then started teasing her clit, causing Adam to scream out her first orgasm as a girl. Tonight, Adam was becoming a woman.

Adam was coming down from his high when he saw John's dick. He was very hard, and was asking Adam to suck him. Adam readily agreed, he loved giving John blowjobs. He never swallowed, he was scared to. 

John watched as Adam's sexy mouth was wrapped around his dick. Her soft pink lips were sucking John, exactly how Adam would. John was standing up, and had both hands around Adam's hair. He was gently pushing her head back and forth guiding her where he liked it.

"Yeah, like that. Mmmm." John was licking his lips.

"Mmmmhhhh." Adam answered.

When he felt himself about to come, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Adam. Do you want me? I can be gentle I promise."

Adam nodded. With that nod, John knew what to do. He got out his lube, the same lube Adam and him used and gently played Adam on the bed. 

Adam was terrified. Yeah, they had sex before, but not like this. 

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes." John knew it would hurt, no matter what. He remembered his first time with his wife, Mary. Mary wasn't a virgin but she teared up when John and her first made love. Then him and Adam.....He forcefully pushed the thought out of his head. This time, he was choosing Adam to make his own decision.

"Okay. Get ready." He fully prepared her, lubing himself and Adam generously. Then he gently opened her legs. 

"Alright baby girl. This is it. Ready?'

"Yeah.".

"You sure?"

"Yep."

As he lined himself up, he nodded to Adam who gave him the go ahead. He put his hand on Adam's bottom lips, then he slowly pushed in. Hearing Adam's yip, he stopped. It took him a minute and after teasing Adam, he pushed himself some more. He felt her hyman.

"This is it. Relax. Okay. This is it. After this, you'll never feel hurt like this again."

Then he pushed in, reaching the limit. 

When Adam felt his dad's balls on his hips, he knew he was all the way inside. 

John's face was breathing hard, and his face was red. Fuck. Her pussy was tighter than his ass. He gave Adam some time to get used to him, then he slowly started fucking her.

Adam's arms and legs were wrapped around John's body as he was pushing his body. Soon the sounds of sex filled the room.

Adam's feminine screams turned John on. He was fucking her pussy hard and fast. The noises of the bed squeaking was loud. When John came, he came with a loud cry, same with Adam.

They continued to have their marathon all month. John missed Adam's male body, but liked this new one as well. Adam was on top riding John, her pussy lips wrapped around John's cock. When he saw the blood, he wasn't worried. Neither was Adam. He knew what a period was, he was raised by his mom.

Then Adam complained he felt sick. John made him chicken soup, thinking he was he was getting a flu. Then the morning sickness. John was getting worried. Suspicious, he bought a pregnancy test.

When he saw the plus sign, he knew he ruined their lives. Adam was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

John finished his glass of whisky. He wanted to take Adam to the doctor for a pregnancy test, but he knew he'll have the law on his footsteps if that happened. Adam was sleeping. It was really early, but she'll start showing in a few months. He wanted another drink, but didn't. That was his child, hell, his grandchild inside of her.

He had the number of the free clinic on the phone, but it was too risky. He knew he only had a limited time for the window. A abortion was definitely in order. Adam wasn't even close becoming a teenager. Fuck, he was a idiot. He was just a kid, no way was he ready to have a baby. She. Dammit. John took another drink.

When Adam woke up, she saw her dad passed out on the chair. The news was shocking to her as well. Her dad refused to touch her since. She admitted, she was terrified but also excited. She was going to be a dad/mom? That felt weird. Then wondered what to name her or him. What would her mom say? She better keep it quiet, she knew she'll be grounded forever. 

For the next few weeks, they had a polite cordial relationship. They talked politely and Adam even went to the free clinic, (John bribed a homeless woman to pose as her aunt) it was confirmed, she was four weeks. The window of a abortion had to be done soon.

"No! That's my baby! No! I'm keeping him! You can't make me."

"Adam, I am your father, I know what's best for you."

"No!" Then Adam ran out. John knew she wouldn't go far, the closest highway was ten miles away. Sure enough she slammed the door as she came in. 

"Lunch is ready."

They barely spoke for the next few days. Adam did her homework, and did her chores. The window was rapidly closing and Adam had to make a decision. John took her to the free clinic and bribed another homeless woman who felt sorry for John, for info for high risk pregnancies for young children.

She suspected John was the father, and she wasn't wrong, but didn't say anything. She was a teen herself when she got pregnant. Adam listened to the nurse, and had a pelvic exam. He denied being raped, she said it was her boyfriend that was the father. The nurse warned Tara who was posing as Adam's aunt that it was plausible that her niece can can carry her child, but it was very dangerous, especially for someone so young, and suggested she abort the fetus.

Adam hearing that, fell in a deep depression. She already loved that baby, despite being a baby herself. Tara told a worried John what the nurse said. John thanked her and paid her. As they walked away, Tara prayed for them. 

"So, what are you going to do kid. Do you want to risk it? Or do you want to carry it? It's up to you."

Adam said nothing. She looked at her dad. This was their baby. Looking at John's worried eyes, she made a decision.

"I'm keeping this baby."

John was very grateful that Adam was homeschooled. She stopped getting morning sickness, but she was starting to show. Her small belly was starting to grow. John didn't know to be happy or sick.

They lived together in that small cabin, but never had a sexual relationship again. At least for the first few months. John was scared that she'll miscarry. 

John woke up when he realized he was going to be a dad. Again. He called his sons, and asked how they feel if they had another sibling. Sam started laughing, Dean swore. John laughed and lied and said he was kidding. They had a good talk, and John hung up. He needed to make a decision. 

As he looked at his "daughter," he realized that he missed her. That was his child in there. He sat up and carefully took off the blanket. 

Adam's belly was bigger. Her breasts were starting to grow as well. His heart swelled. He kissed her stomach. 

"I love you."

He needed to show Adam how much he cared. He bought her a ring.

As they ate breakfast, John gave her a wrapped box. When Adam opened it, her eyes went big, especially when John took her hand.

"Adam Milligan. Will you marry me?"

Adam was so happy, he didn't hesitate. She said yes. John started making the arrangements. There was a church his friend Missouri attended. It was very old school, especially the older sect that was no longer affiliated with the new church. He knew no one will question him marrying a child.

Adam was going to be a Winchester.

Meanwhile in an older house, the psychic shakes her head.

"John you fool."


	4. Chapter 4

Adam, who called herself Alicia in public was shopping with John in the town they were going to be married in. Adam was wearing baggy clothes to hide her pregnancy, at five months, she was definitely showing, especially at her age. She was wearing her ring on her finger, but on her right. She looked at her hand, it was a sapphire, her birthstone.

She shook her head, she hated dresses. At home she wore boy clothes and lived as a tomboy. She and John rekindled their sexual relationship. John was careful whenever he had sex with her, scared that he'll hurt their child.

The last position they did, John had her flat on her back, her hips on the edge of the bed. John fucked her carefully, being careful not to hurt her or their baby. They videotaped their lives, but not the sex. They even took portraits together, innocent ones, like a father/daughter picture. That picture was framed on the wall. 

Adam wanted to take their wedding portrait, but John declined. If anyone found out. He didn't want to know. Bad enough he was always hiding, especially from his sons. Last he heard, Bobby was trying to track him down. Good thing Missouri kept her mouth shut.

"Dad! How's this?" Adam comes out with a ugly white dress. 

"Back in the room, young lady."

Adam stuck out her tongue. Finally Adam comes out with a simple dress. John just stared at her. Oh wow. She looked like a princess. When the saleswoman asked if she would like a matching hat, John agreed. The people there thought she was buying a church dress. They weren't wrong, the wedding was tomorrow.

When they got back to the motel room, John was looking at Adam who was watching cartoons. When a knock came, John ordered her in the bathroom. He put his gun in the back of his jeans. He cautiously opened the curtains. He couldn't believe it, it was Missouri.

"John, open the door. I know you're here. I see your car."

Dammit. John opened it.

"Hello Missouri."

"Bullshit John. I know what you are doing. Where's Adam?"

"Somewhere."

"Hmph. You know I'm psychic. I know about tomorrow."

"Just a hunt. I'm doing the right thing."

"Just a warning, if this carries on, it will end badly."

"Come in."

They talked/argued for a long time. Adam came out of the bathroom. Missouri just shook her head. This relationship, it will end tragic, she knew it.

"Fine, but listen. Those boys need you." Looking at Adam, she asked, "You need a witness?"

As John and Adam/Alicia exchanged rings, Missouri tried to be happy for them. She really wanted to be, but she couldn't help but shake that bad feeling. How old was she? Guessing from her height, and baby voice, she can't be any older than ten or eleven. She didn't judge, her cousin was married with five kids before her sixteenth birthday. She pretended to be happy for them when the priest declared them husband and wife.

Before John drove home, she gave him a number to her friend. She was a obstetrician, who specializes in high risk teenage pregnancies. She told a worried John that she sees "special" patients, like monsters, as well as humans. John was weary, but Adam needed prenatal care.

When they got home, John made a appointment. He tracked down that Tara woman, who John found out was a hunter. She was homeless because her ex husband stole her money and left her with his debt. She became a hunter to survive. Since then, John and Tara became friends. She agreed to go with John with her once again posing as Adam's aunt.

John couldn't help but tear up. Since one parent was allowed in the room, John was in the room with Adam. The image on the screen. The baby, their baby was healthy. Adam smiled at the screen and held John's hand.

"See, there's the spine, there's the hand, and there's the baby's head." The technician said. 

John felt tears going down his face. That was his child. Adam was beaming, but he was scared. 

"Do you want to listen to the heartbeat?"

When John put on the headphones, he wanted to cry. The heartbeat was strong. 

After John paid, he, Tara and Adam went for ice cream. Tara quietly asked if that was his, looking at his wedding finger. When John nodded yes, Tara congratulated him. They had a good talk, and John gave her his fellow hunter's information. After paying her generously, he and Adam went home.

They lived together quietly, John often wrote home to his boys, using fellow hunter contacts to mail his letters from various addresses. He missed his sons, but he needed to keep Adam a secret. When Adam turned eleven, John threw him a party, with Tara and Missouri as guests.

Adam got various baby stuff from Missouri, but also got some toys. He thanked her perfusly. Tara was no longer homeless, but was still poor. She could only afford a teddy bear. Adam thanked her, saying it was exactly what his baby needed. Tara beamed. John gave Adam a gift card to Toys r Us, he had no clue what Adam wanted. He pretended not to notice when Missouri and Tara gave him dirty looks.

They had a nice party, and after his guests left, John and Adam had sex. John was turned on by Adam's pregnant belly and enjoyed Adam riding him.

"Mmmm. Dad, mmm." Adam moaned.

John let Adam go on his own pace. He was scared to move, he didn't want to break Adam's water. At the moment, he was enjoying her pussy on his dick. 

"Daddy!" She cried out as she came.

John released his own cum, hitting her vaginal walls. They fell asleep.

It was summer when Adam went into labor.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam was laying on the bed sweating. John called Missouri, who immediately took the first plane out, he also tried to contact Tara, but she was currently in Alaska hunting a wendigo. John refused to go to town, he swore he saw Bobby in one of the shops.

Adam was moaning. John wanted to take her to the hospital, but he was scared they'll get caught. He opened the door when he saw Missouri.

"How apart are the contractions?"

"Maybe ten minutes?"

"Okay. John, get me warm water and a bowl, plus some towels. This baby is coming!"

A hour later, Adam was screaming. John was wiping her head as Missouri was watching Adam's cervix dilating.

"Okay, it's almost time. Adam, get ready to push. John, get ready!"

The sounds of Adam's screams filled the cabin. John's hand was squeezed tight as Adam pushed. Missouri was getting ready to help Adam deliver.

"Here it comes! Push Adam!"

"I can't!" Scream.

"You must! Push! Your baby needs to come out!"

"C'mon sweetheart, push! Watch me, look in my eyes."

Adam pushed, screaming. His body was extremely small, she wasn't ready to give birth. 

"I see the head! Again!"

Adam screams. A few minutes later, a happy Missouri tells Adam and John it's a girl.

When Missouri puts the baby in Adam's arms, everyone teared up.

Adam looking at her baby's eyes, tears up. She looked over at John who was crying.

A daughter. His. A granddaughter. John wanted to run and tell the world. 

"Adam, John is going to clean the baby, I need to clean you up."

A few hours later Adam and John were staring at their newborn daughter. Missouri wanted to stay, but there was no room. But she said she'll be back. John warned her Bobby was in town. Missouri, simply said, she can throw Bobby some red herrings.

The baby already ate, and was sleeping soundly.

"What do you want to call her?" John asks his wife.

"Ella." The name was perfect. Ella Milligan-Winchester. 

"Ella. Perfect." 

The next few days were amazing, sure there was rough patches, like Ella's cries, but Adam and John were happy. Tara managed to come back and seeing Ella, fell in love. Their happiness was short lived however.

While a happy John was shopping for baby formula, he didn't see the hand that yanked him to the store's back office. The first thing he saw was Bobby Singer's fist hitting him. 

"Where the fuck were you, you son of a bitch!" Bobby hisses. 

When John comes to he saw a angry Bobby. Shit.

"Those boys need their father! Where the hell were you all these months!" Bobby demanded.

John said nothing. If Bobby ever found out about Adam and Ella, he was looking at grey bars.

"Whatever. John, I found that witch. She's hiding in Louisiana. I need your help.''

"You found her! How!"

"Contacted some contacts, John, this our only chance. If this witch isn't taken care of your children are in danger."

John knew he had a job. He turned down months of jobs because of Adam. But he has a newborn now. But Sam, Dean and his new family are in danger if this witch isn't taken care of.

"Okay, I have business you take care of first. Bobby, meet me at Harry's Liquor in an hour."

When Bobby asked about the baby formula and diapers, John lied and said it was for a friend. Bobby was suspicious, but said nothing.

Adam and Ella were crying when John announced he was leaving. Both Tara and Missouri agreed to babysit. John cried holding his children. Before he left, he asked Tara to take a picture of Adam and Ella. Taking the Polaroid, John put it carefully in his wallet. He kissed his family goodbye as well as giving Tara and Missouri a hug. He paid them generously, giving extra cash for supplies. Then John and Bobby were on the road.

The hunt was harder then they thought. The witch sent monsters after them, she got better with her magic. When Bobby was about to be killed by one of her monsters, John shot her. Before she died, she was coughing up blood when Bobby and John approached her. 

She was staring at John smiling.

"What are you laughing at witch?" John snarled.

She smiled. ''Your Loss. It's going to happen. Even as I die, your curse is coming true."

When John tried to shake her, she was already dead. Bobby had to pull John away as he shot her body again and again.

John was breathing hard. Shit. He told Bobby to call Dean and demand they stay in the house. John told Bobby he needed to be somewhere ASAP.

John drove all night, barely stopping. He needed to see Adam and Ella. When he arrived, he was greeted by Tara. She refused to let John in. He demanded why. When Missouri came out, she told a worried John that Adam and Ella were fine. But she warned him that Adam changed. When John rushed in, he saw Adam. He reversed back to a boy. He was currently sleeping, Ella beside him.

John was about to wake him up, when Missouri stopped him.

"John. I need to tell you something."

"What."

"Not here, outside."

Missouri and Tara explained what happened. Right after the time the witch died, Adam was breastfeeding when she suddenly passed out. Luckily she was sitting on the bed, Tara, with her lightning reflexes, caught Ella before she slipped out of Adam's arms. Then to Tara and Missouri's surprise, she turned into a boy.

Missouri saw Adam's mind. The last few months erased everything. John, Ella, the last year was forgotten. Missouri warned John that Adam's mind would be damaged if he found out what happened to him these last few months.

John cried. She also told a heartbroken John that the Creature that killed his wife was after Sam. John and his sons needed to be strong. A war was coming. She also told him that Ella can stay safe if she stayed away from John. 

Tara was holding John as he collapsed on the ground sobbing. The witch's curse was coming true. He cried for a long time into Tara's shoulder. Then after he got up, he told Tara and Missouri to go hide Ella. Preferably somewhere far away. Plus never tell him or his boys where she went. They both agreed. 

He held Ella as he cried. "Goodbye, baby girl."

As Tara drove away with his daughter, Missouri also told John that Adam de aged. His body wasn't eleven, he was only nine and a half. John breathed a sigh of relief. Adam was once again a virgin. He silently thanked God. He told Missouri that Adam was going home. Kate was due to return in a few days. He then asked Missouri to take Adam home. 

When Adam woke up he wondered where he was. When he saw John, he demanded to know where his mom was. He was confused when John teared up. The woman he was with, explained that his mom sent Adam to live with John because Kate was out of the country. She also said that she was taking Adam home. Adam was confused, but she seemed nice. She helped Adam pack, then they went home, taking Adam's birthday presents with them. 

John sat down on the bed numb. He stared at the picture out of his pocket for a long time. He memorized every feature. Then he silently put in his nightstand. 

His heart hardened, he looked around the cabin. There was baby clothes and Adam's wedding clothes on the table. The ring John gave him was on Adam's side of the bed. John knew Adam took his ring off whenever she held Ella. He silently packed up everything and put it inside his car. Ella's baby things, including the bassinet, Adam's girl clothes as well as his rings. He was already planning on donating everything. 

After he scrubbed and cleaned his entire cabin, he heard Tara's car. When he asked about Ella, she simply said she was safe and sound. He handed a surprised Tara the keys to the cabin. 

"It's all yours. Thank you for being there. It's well stocked, with plenty of food and supplies. Plus hunting supplies, and there is protection spells everywhere. Enjoy."

While John was in the hospital with a dying Dean, he knew his time was up. He spent time hunting over the years, seeing Adam occasionally. Thankfully Adam never got his memories back. Not of John, or Ella. He even had a memorable weekend with Tara at his old cabin. He wanted to call her, despite promising he would, but the pain of hurting her as well made John feel guilty. 

He searched for years for Ella, but never found her. When he asked Tara, she admitted she sent her with her sister to Europe. Her sister died when Ella was one, and she was adopted to another family. Tara said there was no way she could be tracked down, adoption records could be anywhere.

John understood. He knew where he was going, he deserved it. He said his goodbye to Dean.

Years later when Tara was running the shop she owned, she saw Dean, with a demon of all people. She gave Dean the things he needed, but before he left, and after the demon disappeared, she handed him a set of keys telling a bewildered Dean that it belonged to John. She knew she was going to die, no hunter lived to see old age. It wasn't her business, but Dean needed to know about John's secret. She gave him directions.

Months later Sam and Dean were exploring the dusty old cabin. Dean was curious why Tara sent him here, it was abandoned for years. But when he saw John posing with a young girl, who looked strangly familiar, he wondered who that was. 

Sam was staring at the picture of that same young girl, she was posing with who Sam assumed was her baby sister. She was beaming. 

"Dean check this out."

Dean looked at her. "Hey, it's her!" Dean exclaimed pointing at the portrait with John. 

"Wonder who that was. Sammy?"

"Probably Dad's hunter contacts. I found a VHS tape."

Dean looked at it. "Cool. Probably Dad's old porno."

"Ew. Hope not. Let'a go."

"Sammy, if we're hunting in the area, let's stay here. We can save a fortune on motels."

"The room has only one bed."

"We'll replace it. With twin beds."

When they got back to the bunker, they watched the tape. The girl in the video, she was happy. There was no sound, but she was shown in various days, usually in the same cabin. The final shot ended up with her waving at the camera.

The young girl was walking home, she was getting a headache from the angels. Many of them were begging her for her vessel, despite her being a child. They said she was one of Heaven's perfect vessels. 

"Ella! Wait up!" Ella ran up to join her friends, her dark blonde hair swinging behind her. 

"Coming!"


End file.
